When Two Makes One
by Avviekinz
Summary: Two people. Two faces. Different personalities. With a little help from Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, a friend and the new transfer student, some things can be changed around the school – at last. HrR, D? Rated PG-13 for language
1. 000 Author Note

YOOOOOOOO ;;  
  
Hehe. So, what's been up?  
  
001 || I switched accounts 'cause I never liked the last one.  
002 || I'm trying my best to update, okay?  
003 || Sorry about the 4-months-no-updates. School sucks, yanno?  
004 || I've been doing a lot of other stuff – Homework, friends, hanging out, writing songs, you name it.  
005 || I'm gonna try my best to update at least once every week or two!! I promise *crosses fingers*  
006 || I know my chapters are short! This time, I'm aiming for at least 2000 – 3000 words per chappie! You betta be glad!!  
  
**NOTE**** Chapter 1 and 2 are from my previous account. I haven't edited it or anything 'cause I'm a lazy ass :D See ya..  
  
Weeeellll, that's it. Read on, folks!! ^_^   
  
3 Avviekinz ;; aka Avril


	2. 001 Plans

**Summary: **Taken place at 6th year: With a little help from Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, a friend and the new transfer student, some things can be changed around the school – at last. Hr/R, D/??, etc.  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I only own my plot to this story and several other characters that I've invented myself. If you think I'm JKR after reading this, then I suggest you to read the whole set again and compare it to mine. If you STILL think I'm JKR in disguise (I wish.), please, attend the tea party that's taking place at the mental hospital. Thanks.**  
  
Warning: **OotP Spoilers!!**  
  
**------------------------------------------------------  
**When Two Makes One  
Chapter One ; Plans**  
  
"Hey, Mish! The owl's here!" Megan rushed down the hallway to Michelle's door, carrying a large own on her shoulder. Tied to its leg was clearly a Hogwarts letter, informing her about the new school she was going to attend.  
  
"Thanks, Meg," Michelle said happily, striding across the room and reached for the letter. The owl gave a hoot after she untied the parchment and flew out of the window she had opened for some fresh air.  
  
"This is so unfair," whined Megan, following her sister into her room and sitting down on her sofa. "You get to go to a magic school, and I get to go to a boring old garbage dump. Actually, make that you going to the best witchcraft school in all of England and me going to Smeltings," she added, rolling her eyes. "Tell me, how unfair is that?"  
  
"Very," Michelle grinned evilly at her. Megan muttered something about finishing a model she was going to finish, and exited the room. After her sister left, Michelle looked down at the letter and opened it slowly. She wasn't so sure about changing schools any more; she never liked the idea of making new friends, especially at a new school.  
  
_Dear Miss Lynn,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at __Hogwarts__School__ of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
As you are a new transfer student, you will be sorted into your house before you are seated. Please wait for one of the professors to meet you at the Great Hall once you arrive.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_  
  
Michelle smiled gleefully and looked at the list of books and equipment that were on the list. She had most of the books already, all she had to buy was Hogwarts robes, a new wand, and perhaps her parents could buy her a owl this time. She went downstairs to where her parents were, watching TV.  
  
"Hey Mom," Michelle greeted, waving her letter around. "I've got the letter from Hogwarts already!"  
  
Her mom smiled. "Great! We could go to Diagon Alley tomorrow, if you like, and get all the stuff you need for school," she said.   
  
"Perfect idea," Michelle's dad piped up. "I need to buy several new cauldrons, too, my old ones are getting rusty." Michelle laughed. Her dad was a whiz when the subject comes to potions. He has half the second floor all by himself, where he could mix all the potions he wanted, and test it.  
  
"You're not leaving me behind!" Megan said loudly, rushing down the stairs. "I've never seen Diagon Alley before and I'm not missing it this time!" In seconds, she was already waiting by the door with her shoes on and carrying a bag.  
  
Michelle shrugged. "Have it your way," she said, and went to get ready too.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
Harry was not having the best vacation. Night after night, dreams of Sirius' death always popped into his dreams, whether they were of Voldemort returning into power, or they were happy dreams. Even though the Dudley's were treating him better then usual after the Order's warning, he was still miserable without his friends.  
  
Another thing that occurred to Harry about his new school year was how he was supposed to go to Diagon Alley to buy his new books. He couldn't imagine Uncle Vernon driving up to the Leaky Cauldron with Harry in the back seat with Dudley behaving surprisingly kind and Aunt Petunia saying, "Have a nice time, we'll pick you up at 4 PM" to Harry as he was dropped off. Even thinking about it made him laugh.  
  
The phone rang. Harry could hear Aunt Petunia bustling around for the phone, and was surprised when she called up the stairs, "Harry! Phone!"  
  
Shocked at who would call him right now, he went down into the living room and reached for the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Harry!" squealed a voice that sounded like Ginny.  
  
"Hey, Ginny," Harry answered, smiling, wondering why she was calling. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh, not much, Mom wanted me to call and make sure if you've got a plan on how to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow."  
  
"I haven't thought of anything yet, just maybe asking Uncle Vernon if he could give me a ride."  
  
"Oh okay. Hey how about if the twins and I give you a ride? Then you could stay here for the rest of the summer."  
  
_Thank you, Gin_, Harry thought silently. "Brilliant! What about Ron?"  
  
"Oh," he could almost hear Ginny smirk from the other end of the line, "I asked him if he wanted to come, he asked who was going, I said Fred, George, and me, and he said he'll go as long as there's more company. Personally, I think all he wants there is Hermione, you should see them both staring at each other like their lives depended on it."  
  
Harry laughed. "Sure, what time?"  
  
"Around 9 AM, how 'bout it?"  
  
"Perfect. Oh yeah, why didn't Ron call? I mean, it's not that I'm not glad that you're calling, but he's my best friend and all..."  
  
Ginny laughed. "You should've seen Dad's face when he suggested himself to call. Mom freaked out and said that I would be calling."  
  
Harry laughed. "Oh okay. Well, I need to go and pack, I guess. Bye!"  
  
"See ya."  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
Draco paced around the room in the Leaky Cauldron, his nerves twisting a new knot at each step he took. After watching his father being dragged away by Dementors, he seriously thought he had deserved it. That loser had made him what he wasy now, a person with a cold heart. He realized that he was only mean to the Weasleys because his father hated them, he hated Hermione because his dad hated Muggle borns, and he hated Harry Potter just because his father did too. Soon, he figured out he was a complete jerk for following his father's 'footsteps'.  
  
He looked outside the window, the sun gleaming his white-blonde hair that was nearly brushing his shoulders. He hadn't bothered very much for cleaning himself up, just took walks around Diagon Alley and spending his father's money on whatever he wanted.  
  
Sighing, Draco rested his forehead on the glass, feeling at least happy that his dad had been taken away. He stood there for a moment, then went down to the streets below.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
A/N: Woohoo, my first fanfic :D Short chapter, I know, I'll add more later. But for now, please REVIEW!! I'll give you candy... *puppy eyes*


	3. 002 New Faces, Old Faces

**A/N: **Thanks for the review, UnderAppreciated! I'll try to do the POV as you said, I suck at stories :) Whee candy for youuu!!! O O O O O O O O lmao looks nothing like candy but still. Here's chap. 2, I'll update later… HOMEWORK SUCKS!!!! Mwha. Like you haven't realized already :P  
  
**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I only own my plot to this story and several other characters that I've invented myself. If you think I'm JKR after reading this, then I suggest you to read the whole set again and compare it to mine. If you STILL think I'm JKR in disguise (I wish.), please, attend the tea party that's taking place at the mental hospital. Thanks.**  
  
Warning: **OotP Spoilers!!**  
  
**------------------------------------------------------  
**When Two Makes One  
Chapter Two ; New Faces, Old Faces  
  
****& * & * & * & * & *  
**  
The next day Diagon Alley was packed with people. Michelle's arms was already loaded with packages and packages of different sizes, with the help of her sister and parents.  
  
"So, what'll it be next?" her father asked cheerfully. "How about a pet of your own?"  
  
Michelle squealed. "Really?"  
  
"Sure, why not," Mrs. Lynn said, smiling, and turned around the corner, calling "This way!"  
  
They entered the shop that was filled with animals every square inch of space they could find, and as it was so packed with people, Michelle was finding it hard to move around. She spotted a corner of the shop that had cages and cages of snakes, and went that way.  
  
"I thought you didn't like snakes!" Megan panted, catching up behind her. "You said something about them being evil and bad, poisonous, allergic -"  
  
Michelle raised an eyebrow. "First of all, I have a good memory. Second, allergic? Uh, I don't think anyone could be allergic to snakes… at least, I'm not." She smiled and looked back at the snakes, all hissing at her and raising their heads. Several of them didn't seem to be looking at Michelle at all, but was watching Megan closely, hissing.  
  
Megan backed away. "Er, Mish? I think I'll just go back to the counter and wait with Mom and Dad." She ran away.  
  
Her sister, who wasn't even listening, examined the snakes closely. Large ones, smaller ones, ones that looked weird shaped and ones with odd colors. She finally chose a large dark green snake with black patterns on its scale.  
  
"A snake?" Her father blinked at the huge animal that was hissing at him. "Oh well," he said, shrugging. "Anything to make you happy."  
  
He paid for the snake and they went outside to the streets. Looking around, Michelle's mother said, "Why don't we split up and do some shopping ourselves? Megan, you go with Michelle," she nodded at them both, "and we'll meet back here in one hour, okay?"  
  
Megan trotted next to Michelle was they went. "Where d'you want to go first?"  
  
Michelle shrugged. "What about the Quidditch shop? I want to check out what they have here," she suggested.  
  
"Fine," Megan rolled her eyes, "but we're going in two minutes, yeah?"  
  
Several seconds after they set foot into the store, Megan started whining to her sister about wanting to leave, how boring it was and how she wanted to check out the book store.  
  
"Several minutes," replied Michelle each time Megan whined. "I wonder if Dad would let me buy a Firebolt?" she added, thinking.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just buy it, and let's _go_," Megan said. After waiting in line for ten minutes, she particularly dragged Michelle out of the job and rushing into Flourish and Blotts.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & *  
**  
Draco sneered at Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and his once so-called 'great' friends as they shot him smug looks and ignoring him. Draco wasn't going to play chicken, but they were all blocking the entrance to Flourish and Blotts, and if he stood there forever he'll never be able to get his books.  
  
Still sneering and shifting from one foot to the other, he noticed two girls with long dark hair approach the Slytherins, one with a huge snake draped around her neck. Pansy seemed to be giving the girls a hard time, they were arguing loudly and Draco could see the one with the snake giving them the death glare. He grinned with glee when he saw Pansy wince, but the gang wouldn't give up on them yet. Both the girls tried to push their way in but the rest would just push them back. Seeing enough, Draco finally pulled up the courage to approach them. The Slytherins all sneered when he did.  
  
"What do you want, Draco?" Pansy sneered. Draco sneered back.  
  
"If you and the rest of your crap and garbage clan would just move out of the way, maybe you could save the dumpsters some work," he replied calmly.  
  
"Look who's talking," Pansy said while one of Pansy's friends, Kathryn, shot back at him, "Give us a good reason."  
  
Without giving a reply, Draco pushed his way through the crowd. He easily made his way in, as Crabbe and Goyle were on the side of the wall, blinking stupidly. He saw Pansy gave him a glare but her ignored it and entered the shop.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & *  
**  
Michelle and Megan followed the boy into the shop, and they saw the girl with the messed up face give them a smirk and whispered, "Looks like you've got good ol' Draco Malfoy on your side now." She tried to trip Michelle as she went in, but Megan caught her before she fell. Brushing her hair away from her vision, Michelle gave the girl a glare and sneered.  
  
"Thanks," Megan said to the guy, smiling.   
  
He smiled back, and he said, "I'm Draco," he hesitated, "Draco Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah we already know," Michelle said. Draco gave her a quizzical look and she added, "That girl with the messed up face told me." For some reason, it made Draco snicker.  
  
"That was Pansy Parkinson," he said, "She thinks she's the leader of the Slytherin gang…but honestly, she's just a follower. We used to date, actually…" Draco looked down at his feet. "But she broke up with me this summer because I was a disgrace to the family name Malfoy."  
  
Michelle, who didn't know much about Dark wizards, was confused. Megan, however, seemed to know what he was talking about, and nodded and said, "Lucious Malfoy, right?" Draco nodded.  
  
"What?" she asked, when Michelle stared at her in awe. She raised an eyebrow and Megan said, "Oh….Um, I heard Mom and Dad talk about it some…some time ago."  
  
Before any one of them could reply, another girl with bushy light brown hair accidentally bumped into Draco. He looked like he was about to shoot insults at the girl, but thought better. He just simply told her, "Watch it," and turned back to them. The other two boys that were with her stood staring at Draco, mouths open. Draco raised an eyebrow and the girl pulled the other one with the red hair away, saying, "Come on, Ron, your mom's waiting for us," and disappeared through the door with the black-haired guy. Luckily, the Slytherins weren't there any more and they went outside easily.  
  
Michelle tilted her head and asked, "Who was that?"  
  
"Huh? Oh," Draco said, "those three Gryffindors who've been a 'great help' to the school, and all this other crap," he hesitated, and then added, "We don't really like each other much."  
  
Megan grinned. "Gryffindor, eh? Which house are you in?"  
  
"Slytherin."  
  
Michelle's eyes lit up. "Cool! I know a lot of people say that Slytherin's got all the evil people in it, but seriously, I think they're pretty cool," she said enthusiastically.  
  
Draco raised his eyebrows. He's never heard of anyone 'liking' Slytherin except from his own house, and he seemed just as surprised as the people surrounding them. "Oh you're going to Hogwarts?" Michelle nodded, and Draco asked, "Which house do you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Oh I don't know," she answered. "Probably Ravenclaw, I love reading."  
  
Draco nodded and said, "As long as it isn't Hufflepuff."  
  
"Too true," Megan said, and looked at her watch. "Hey Mish, we better go, it's been a little over a hour. Mom and Dad are gonna kill us."  
  
"Okay," Michelle said, and turned to Draco and smiled. "See you at school, then!"  
  
"Yeah, see you," Draco said and watched the two girls walk out behind the door.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & *  
**  
After leaving the store himself, he went back to the inn in the Leaky Cauldron. He didn't know why, but he was disappointed to see Michelle leave. Up close, he saw her green-hazel eyes laughing and teasing, her lips curling into a sweet smile and laughing. Comparing her to Pansy, you wouldn't even need to ask anyone who was prettier or nicer. Even if he didn't want to admit it, he wanted to spend more time with her, but he'd see her at school anyway.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & *  
**  
"Admit it!"  
  
"Grr."  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"I take that as a yes, then," Megan said happily, grinning evilly at Michelle. "You were totally flirting with him!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Was too!"  
  
"Was not!"  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
"Admit it!"  
  
"Shaddup!"  
  
"Well, even if you say you weren't, he was with you," Megan smirked, and laughed. "The look in both of your eyes, that was hilarious!"  
  
Michelle growled. "One more word and I set Slyth on you," she said, indicating her snake that was still around her neck. Instantly, it shut Megan up.  
  
Michelle sighed and looked around Diagon Alley once more. She didn't want to admit it, even to Megan who she always has trusted… she wanted to talk more with Draco but their hour was up. _Too bad_, she thought. _I'll see him at school in a few days anyways._  
  
------------------------------------------------------  
**A/N:** Okay that's chapter two. I'm trying to make my chapters longer but I'm finding that hard to do because of the homework load we have all the time. I promise I won't give up on the story though, so yeah :) REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please?


	4. 003 Was It Or Not?

**A/N: **Holy crap. Sorry for taking so long to update… Like what, um… 4 months and more? Anyways, I switched accounts. Don't even ask why, I just felt like it =P But hey, review please!!  
  
I might move this to PG-13 because of the swearing… whadduya think?**  
  
Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I only own my plot to this story and several other characters that I've invented myself. If you think I'm JKR after reading this, then I suggest you to read the whole set again and compare it to mine. If you STILL think I'm JKR in disguise (HAH. I wish.), please, attend the tea party that's taking place at the mental hospital. Thanks.**  
  
Warning: **OotP Spoilers!!**  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**When Two Makes One  
Chapter Three ; Was It Or Not?  
  
**  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
"That was _not_ Draco Malfoy," Ron kept on saying in shock after they left Flourish and Blotts. He still hadn't gotten over about how Draco had acted.  
  
"Jeez, chill," Hermione snapped at him. "People change all the time, and especially after his father had been sent to Azkaban, I've expecting him to either change his ways or go worse."  
  
Harry snorted. "I wouldn't be surprised if he went worse, but seriously: changing?" He nearly laughed at the thought. The day when Draco Malfoy's nice is the day that… well, that'll never exist.  
  
"But – but," Ron stuttered, "Didn't you SEE him?! Or did Malfoy somehow become a twin?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, for the last time, Ron Weasley: We saw him! Now shut up."  
  
"That was not Draco Malfoy," Ron repeated.  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"Polypotion. Simple as that."  
  
"And who would want to turn theirselves into Malfoy?"  
  
"Spies… also known as Death Eaters. Honestly, Hermione, being the smartest witch at school, I expected you to know the answer."  
  
"Some people can act nice too, Ron, just because you can't does mean that others can't either."  
  
"Now you shut up."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"You're such a softie for Slytherins."  
  


"Since when?"  
  
"Both of you shut up," Harry grumbled. "Just stop it, so what if he's changed? Like Hermione said, people change all the time, and Malfoy could be one of them."  
  
Ron snickered. "Draco Malfoy, changing? Imagine that in your head. Now, tell me, what's wrong with the picture?"  
  
Harry and Hermione both rolled their eyes at Ron and changed the subject.  
  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
"Hey, Michelle!" Megan called up the stairs. "Mom and Dad said if you're not ready this moment, we'll drive off without you!"  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Michelle yelled down below and she grabbed her suit case – or, at least, she tried to. She tugged and heaved at it until Slyth appeared next to her, wrapped itself around the handle and tugged it downstairs. To her surprise as she followed it, the snake pulled it down the hall and down the stairs.  
  
"Whoa, super snake?" Mrs. Lynn raised her eyebrows at the snake when it came down the last step. "Useful sometimes, huh?"  
  
Michelle grinned. "Yeah."  
  
*  
  
"So what platform was it, again?" Michelle asked nervously. In her last school, she traveled by a carriage instead of a plain old train.  
  
"Let's see… Platform nine and three quarters," Mr. Lynn said, and frowned. "And how are we supposed to know where that is?"  
  
"Dunno, maybe we could ask someone," Michelle said, shrugging. Looking around, she spotted a boy with messy black hair carrying a snowy white owl. She immediately recognized him as the boy in the book shop.  
  
"Hey," she said, approaching him. "I was just wondering, since I'm new and all, how am I supposed to get onto platform nine and three quarters?"  
  
"Oh," he said, nodding towards the barrier ahead of them. "Just run at that wall and you'll be there. Here, I'll show you." Smiling, he ran to the wall and disappeared. Michelle carefully imitated him, and ran to the wall. She closed her eyes when the wall came closer, and the next second she saw the Hogwarts Express gleaming next to her. She saw the boy with the black hair standing there, obviously waiting for her to check if she got through alright.  
  
"Thanks," Michelle said, panting. "I'm Michelle -"  
  
"Oww," Megan whined, after crashing into Michelle. "Don't stand in front of the frikkin' doorway!" She examined the wall. "Or, if it really is a door."  
  
"- and this nutcase is my sister Megan," Michelle continued, with a roll of her eyes.  
  
Megan glared at her sister while the boy laughed. "I'm Harry,"  he said simply.  
  
Michelle smiled. "Harry Potter, heh?"  
  
"Um, just Harry. But yeah, Harry Potter," he said nervously. The sisters grinned.  
  
"Harry! Over here!" a girl with bushy brown hair shrieked in their direction. When they went up to her, the first thing she demanded was, "Have you seen Ron?"  
  
Harry raised an eyebrow. "Why?" he asked, grinning at the girl.  
  
"No reason," the girl said a little too quickly. She quickly changed the subject. "Oh, are you two new here?" she asked, glancing from Megan to Michelle. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way."  
  
Before Michelle could say anything, Megan said cheerfully, "Hey! I'm Megan Lynn, and this nutcase is my sister Michelle." She tapped her sister's head, as if expecting to hear a hollow sound. "Not as much of a nutcase as you are," her sister grumbled.  
  
"Transfer students?" Hermione asked, curious. Hogwarts never had transfer students before, and if there were any, it would be recorded in _Hogwarts: A History_… which Hermione would've read.  
  
"Nope, only me," Michelle answered, brushing a strand of her hair away from her eyes. "My sister's too much of a nutcase to get in." she grumbled, but Megan heard her anyway. "Oh shut up, sista nutcase."  
  
Michelle rolled her eyes and Harry looked at them curiously. "Which house d'you think you'll be in?"  
  
"Huh," Michelle said. "I'd probably say Ravenclaw… Isn't that the house for people who love books and studying?"  
  
"Nerd as well as a nutcase," her sister muttered, earning her a punch on the arm. Megan yelped.  
  
Hermione giggled at the two and said, "Feeling the chills already?"  
  
Michelle grinned. "Just as long as _she_ isn't here." She indicated Megan, who stuck her tongue out childishly. Harry laughed. "You two fight a lot, don't you?"  
  
"How can you tell?" Megan mumbled. Michelle punched her playfully and shrugged at Harry. "Not easy having a sibling. You got any?"  
  
"Naw," Harry answered. "Having a moron for a cousin is enough for me, thanks."  
  
"Haaarrrrrrrrrryy!!" The group turned, yelped, and jumped out of the way just in time as a trolley came crashing into them… or rather, three trolleys, with a red-headed boy sitting on one of them.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Harry yelled at the boy who was trying to get up, and failing. Just as he was about to answer, another two guys came over, supposedly his brothers.  
  
"Looks like the Fluffy Fireworks has a few problems," one of the brothers said, scratching his head and looking down at the mess. He turned to the other. "Wanna try it again, Fred?"  
  
The red head in the pile yelped and scowled at them. "How about… NOT? And why the hell is it called 'Fluffy?!'"  
  
"Gotcha, Ron," the brother called Fred answered with a playful grin. "But hey, George, let's try it out again and see if we can make it go…a bit faster.."  
  
"Hey -" his twin said, staring at Michelle. She blinked back. "You're that girl who won first place at the Varkson High's Music Competition!" [**A/N:** I'm sorry I suck at making names up. Don't flame me for it _;;]  
  
Michelle blushed. "Um, yeah, that's me. How d'ya know?"  
  
"Hey you really are her!" Fred said, and both twins fumbled with their bags in search for parchment and quills. "Sign an autograph?"  
  
"Uh, what's going on?" Hermione asked, confused. She stared at Michelle. "Oh my god – You're _Michelle Lynn_??" she screeched.  
  
The brown haired girl blushed again and just said simply, "That'd be me. No big deal, really." She signed the parchments that the twins gave and handed them back. "Just a litto singing competition." She shrugged.  
  
Fred snorted. "Little??"  
  
Confusion really hurts people's heads. Harry and Ron looked at each other then back at Fred, George, and Hermione, who were staring at Michelle as if she were a box of pure gold, their jaws hanging open.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Ron asked impatiently, looking between his brothers, the blushing girl, and his friend.  
  
Hermione turned to Ron in disbelief. "Varkson High's one of the best music high school's in the world," she explained. "It's really hard to get in, you have to at least know two instruments really well and a great singing voice. The school's students are all separated into a band that they pick out themselves, and for the rest of the year they practice together. To me, sounds like more of a music thing all year through then school," she wrinkled her nose in disgust. [**A/N**: Do they even HAVE music high schools? Oh what the hell, I'm just gonna put that there.]  
  
"Actually, we still have to study a bit of everything," Michelle said, raising an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Yeah, and every year or so they have this huge competition between the bands," Hermione continued. "But it's really hard to get into, you have to either write your own songs or play another one that already existed, then you have to audition, which I heard is really hard. Only ten bands get picked out of  eighty. It's already amazing enough that you're _IN_ the competition." She stared at Michelle who blushed again.  
  
"Oh yeah, and the school has never given out the grand prize before - only once I think," Hermione stated. She looked at the singer who just shrugged.  
  
"I don't really care about the competition, we just went for it to play along, but we never expected to get it," Michelle smiled sheepishly.  
  
George laughed. "Just playing along? Wow, just playing along and you got the grand prize… It was all over the newspapers, actually."  
  
"Even the Daily Prophet?" Harry blinked.  
  
Megan snorted. "Duh. Varkson High's also part of some kind of magic school – they always kept in a secret, no one knows which school though."  
  
"It"s no big deal," Michelle said, and slung her backpack over her shoulders. The twins were about to protest when she just smiled at them and said, "Come on, we only have five minutes to get on the train," she tugged at her trolley and nodded at the clock on the wall. Harry, Ron, and Hermione nodded and picked up their stuff and walked with Michelle.  
  
"Hold on," George said to Michelle, who turned and looked at him. "Can we have a word with you?" Fred asked. She looked between the twins and smirked. "Sure."  
  
The rest of the group watched as the three walked off, all of them smirking. "Wonder what they're up to?" Ron asked the rest. They heard some laughing and saw the twins with Michelle coming back.  
  
"See ya guys!" Fred and George said, winked at Michelle and Disapperated. Megan turned to her sister. "Have fun," she said simply, almost in a cold sneer. "And you gotta keep me posted with news!"  
  
She grinned and hugged her. "You bet, girl," she said, and punched her playfully, a bit harder then she intended to.  
  
"Grr. I hate you." Megan mumbled.  
  
"I love you too," Michelle laughed and ran after her friends. "See ya!"  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
Michelle ran down the aisle [**A/N**: Duurr. Okay I'm stupid. Isn't that what you call it, the middle road thingy inside the train?] and stopped at a compartment. She looked inside and saw Draco Malfoy, his white bangs covering his eyes while staring out the window, his arms crossed.  
  
_What's he doing alone inside this huge compartment??_ Michelle wondered.  
  
"Hey," she said cheerfully, sitting down in front of him. Draco frowned from the window and when he saw her, he grineed.  
  
"Hey yourself," he said. "Where've you been?"  
  
"Oh just talking to some people and getting to know the place," she shrugged. "But sometimes it seems like the other way around."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Michelle grinned at him. "You'll find out soon enough!" she said and looked out the window smiling. Draco looked at her. She was really pretty, with her long dark hair with red, orange, blonde and black highlights, and her bright amethyst eyes.  
  
The compartment door opened and both turned towards it. _Hmm… Pansy Parkinson or something?_ Michelle glared at the girl who she met before.  
  
"Well well well… if it isn't Draco Malfoy?" the girl sneered, swining her hair to one side. It hit the guy behind her who just stood their stupidly. Well whadduya know, they are stupid.  
  
Michelle played along with the retard. "Well well well, you sure know your classmates, girl," she said, acting impressed.  
  
"Ever considered the job as a dumpster person, Lynn? That way you can bury yourself in the trash that you're working on," Pansy shot back, and Crabbe and Goyle snickered.  
  
"Well no," Michelle looked at her innocently, "But thanks for the suggestion! Although I don't use Crap & Shit for washing my hair, so I guess I just might as well dump you into the trash since you smell like one." Draco smirked.  
  
"And hey, I'll bury her corpse with ya, Mish."  
  
"Thanks! Then I think we should call the funeral service -"  
  
"How 'bout white lilies? Or black roses?"  
  
"Definitely black roses, I can get them -"  
  
"Chocolate cake -"  
  
"- or poo cake -"  
  
"- and I can be the person that says -"  
  
"- 'we're all so SORRY that Pansy Parkinson had rotted from the trash and I'm _sure_ we all greatly missed her' - "  
  
"- 'but who cares! On to the cake!'" Draco finished for her, laughing with Michelle who was almost on the floor from her silent laughter  
  
Pansy turned red with anger. "You retards -" she near whispered, clenching her fist inside her robe.  
  
"_Stupfey_!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Michelle. She dodged it while doing a flip [**A/N**: Hey, the compartment's big, okay? More on that later.] and landed with anger in her eyes. "Ya know what was the first thing I thought when I saw you, Pansy?"  
  
"I don't give a damn what you think, Lynn," she sneered. She sent another spell after her, but all Michelle had to do was snap her fingers and the spell was sent straight to Goyle, who didn't even sense a fight happening (Stupid…)  
  
Draco's and Pansy's jaw dropped as they stared at Michelle, who was sneering.

  
"How d'you do that?" Draco asked her.  
  
Michelle sighed. "I went to Varkson High."  
  
"So?" Pansy sneered, obviously not catching up.  
  
The blue eyed girl shot her a glare and then sighed again. "Well that's just what I expected. You're not very bright anyways," she snickered.  
  
Pansy, knowing now that she would lose if she used magic against, so she slapped her. Draco lunged at Pansy but Michelle held him back.  
  
"Forget it, Draco," Michelle said, rolling her eyes. "No use wasting our time with a loser, anyways."  
  
"What, you train martial arts or something?" Pansy snickered. "Whoa. Not something I expected."  
  
Michelle glared at her. _How did she know that…? Oh. Probably some stupid interview with the newspaper thing I guess.  
_  
"You're smarter then you look, Parkinson," Michelle said sweetly, "But I'm afraid that I can't hang out with… uh, let's just say, stupid people. Buh-bye!"  
  
"What, you mean Draco?"  
  
"ARGH!" Draco struggled out from Michelle's grasp and tackled Pansy onto the floor. Crabbe and Goyle (well, Crabbe, Goyle just woke up).  
  
"Here we go again…" Michelle mumbled as she tried to pull Draco out of the fight.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
"What's taking her so long?" Harry asked, frowning. Thirty minutes had passed and still no sign of Michelle.  
  
"Maybe Malfoy tricked her or something," Ron suggested. Hermione frowned at him. "Ron, how many times do I have to remind you, even though that jerk has always been… well, a jerk, doesn't mean that he can't change."  
  
"And there you go again with the 'being nice' crap," Ron muttered. Before Hermione could shoot something back at him, they heard crashing down the aisle.  
  
"What's that?" Ginny frowned. A minute later they heard yelling. "Wanna go check it out?" Harry motioned them to the door.  
  
Ron shrugged. "Got nothing else better to do anyways."  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
"Retard!"  
  
"Loser!"  
  
"Bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Asshole!"  
  
"Shit head!"  
  
Michelle sighed as she watched Draco and Pansy shout one word insults at each other. She put on her earphones and leaned against her seat, ignoring all the arguing.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Damn you!"  
  
"Who gives!"  
  
"Fuck you!"  
  
"Two timer!"  
  
Michelle burst out laughing at the last remark. She shook her head at Pansy. "Two timer? He cheated on you once?"  
  
Draco, red with fury, was about to answer when the compartment door slid open. They turned to see Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny standing there, who were just as surprised as they were.  
  
Hermione cleared her throat nervously. "Um. Are we interrupting something here?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go away."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Shaddup."  
  
"Oh just shut up why don't you?!" Michelle sneered at Pansy.  
  
Pansy just glared at her and motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to follow her. She shoved past Harry and the others, mumbling curses under her breath. Ginny smirked and stuck her foot out, causing Crabbe to fall onto Goyle who fell onto Pansy, and the three of them crashed down the aisle, yelling.  
  
"Good one, Gin," Ron grinned at his sister. However, his grin faded when he turned to see Draco glaring at them.  
  
"Michelle, what are you doing in here with that idiot?" Harry asked her, curious.  
  
Michelle smiled. "Idiot?" she asked gleefully. "Oh well I know he's an idiot but -" She earned a playful punch from Draco. "What was that for?" She glared at him.  
  
"Stupid," he muttered under his breath.  
  
"Idiot," she shot back, sticking her tongue out at him.  
  
Hermione glanced at the two, back to Harry, and back to the two. "You two, er, already met?"  
  
Draco snorted. "Duh, Granger," receiving a smack on the head from Michelle.  
  
"Ever heard of the word 'nice', Draco?"  
  
"Ever heard of the word 'ow', Michelle?"  
  
"Apparently I have, stupid."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"So, Michelle," Ron said, ignoring Draco who was again glaring at him, "You comin' over?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah," she answered, looking around. "Just have to get my stuff and I'll come." The group went out and Michelle looked at Draco.  
  
"You coming?"  
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she got her answer. "See ya."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N**: Mwhaha another chapter done!! I had some fun writing the fighting parts ;D But then again… on with the fourth chappie then! *evil grin* Do people even read these author note thinga ma bobs??? Man, what's the point in writing them then? *shrug* OH WELL!! See ya peeps!  
  
3 AVViEKiNZ~


	5. 004 Revenge is Sweet

**A/N: **BWHAHA!! I finally got this chapter done – without the internet to distract me, that is =) Anywho…I hope you liked the last chapter. It's kinda… weird, eh? Hah.  
  
Well, here you go! Enjoy!**  
  
Disclaimer:   
  
**Me**: **I do NOT own Harry Potter or anything related to it. I only own my plot to this story and several other characters that I've invented myself. Oh jeez I hate disclaimers! Some day, one day, I, Avviekinz, will ban disclaimers once and for all!! *evil laugh*  
Police: …You'll get arrested.  
Me: Aw damn.**  
  
Warning: **OotP Spoilers!!**  
  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**When Two Makes One  
Chapter Four ; Revenge is Sweet  
  
****& * & * & * & * & *   
**  
_You're the kind of friend   
Who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys but now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've got someone new who's just like you…_  
  
Michelle had her earphones on, singing to the song, not even noticing the people arriving in the Great Hall who were looking at her weirdly, some curiously.  
  
…_You're it  
You're the Ultimate  
It's automatic I'm sure of it  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
'Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate you_  
  
"Hey, Michelle!" someone tapped her lightly on the back, but she didn't notice.  
  
…_You're the kind of guy whose hand's in mine  
Sending shivers, up and down the spine  
I wanna do to you what you do to me  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need, why didn't I see…  
_  
"Michelle??"  
  
…_You're it  
You're the Ultimate  
It's automatic I'm sure of it  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
'Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate you…_  
  
"…"  
  
…_You're it  
You're the Ultimate  
It's automatic I'm sure of it  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
You're it  
You're the Ultimate  
It's automatic I'm sure of it  
No lie, So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
'Cause I've been waiting all my life for someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate you_  
  
…_You're it  
You're the ultimate you…_  
  
"MICHELLE!"  
  
She yelped and turned around, face to face with Draco.  
  
"Holy crap, don't scare me like that!" she panted. Draco looked at her weirdly.  
  
"You're the one with some Muggle eklectonike thing in your ears singing your ears singing away!"  
  
"One, it's _electronic_, two, I'm just plain weird this way, three, what do you want?"  
  
Draco grinned at her. "Just wanted to say hi." He laughed at her expression and walked away.  
  
"Idiot," she said smiling, and put her walkman away.  
  
"Hey, Mish!" Hermione called from the Gryffindor table. "I asked Professor Dumbledore where we should put you first, and he said that there were other transfer students also… So you just gotta wait."  
  
Michelle groaned. "I hate waiting."   
  
Hermione laughed. "Aww cheer up! Oh yeah, and how did you get your walkman to work inside the castle? I thought anything to do with electricity wouldn't work in here."  
  
Her eyes sparkled. "Let's just say, I have my own branch of magic," she said mysteriously.  
  
"You gotta tell me that then!" Hermione grinned back at her. "Well anyways, I gotta go, see ya!" She ran away, pausing once to turn around and shout at her, "Hope you get in Gryffindor!"  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
"Little Miss I'm-So-Great-Because-I-Won-Varkson-High's-Grand-Prize," a voice whispered, while watching the crystal orb in front of her. "You'll pay for what you've done, Michelle Lynn…you'll pay…"  
  
**& * & * & * & * & *  
**  
Michelle fumbled nervously with her hair, watching the first-years getting sorted by the Sorting Hat. It felt weird, she was never nervous before, not even with the competition at her old school. But here she was, playing around with her hair and biting her lip, having the feeling that something – or someone – was watching her.  
  
"Zara, Ashlee!"  
  
"_Gryffindor_!"  
  
Michelle nearly burst out laughing_. Zara?_ she thought, giggling silently. _That's so sweet_.  
  
As if she heard her, Ashlee looked at Michelle's way and stared. Her mouth formed an 'O' and before she could say anything, Dumbledore spoke up.  
  
"Welcome back to Hogwarts!" he beamed at the students before him. "I have several announcements to make today! First of all, Hogwarts will be having its first ever transfer students ever. Second, we have a new subject, Enchanted. Third, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, as usual, Professor Tonks."  
  
Michelle looked at the staff table while she applauded, and saw Tonks, this time with bright blue hair that was put up in a elegant bun. She looked more like a teenager then a professor.  
  
Professor McGonagall took out another scroll of parchment and called out the names.  
  
"Seventh year. Correy, Kayla!"  
  
A girl with long black hair walked up to the Sorting Hat.  
  
"_Slytherin!_"  
  
"Sixth year. Lynn, Michelle!"  
  
Feeling less nervous for some reason, Michelle walked up to the Sorting Hat and Professor McGonagall put it on her.  
  
"_Hmmm… haven't had a student as tricky as you! Let's see. Singing, reading, writing, and a straight-A student…courage, too. Ah, you're a… _" The Hat seemed to frown at this. "_Well, this is tricky. But I know just the house…_"  
  
"_Ravenclaw!_"  
  
Though confused at what the Hat had said, she grinned and skipped to the Ravenclaw table and sat down next to a girl with long black hair, who smiled at her.  
  
" Sixth year. Sote, Vivan!"  
  
A sneering boy with messed up black hair with red and blonde streaks in it went up to the Sorting Hat. He only had to sit there for two seconds when it shouted,  
  
"_Slytherin!_"  
  
Vivan just rolled his eyes beneath his bangs that were so long they covered his eyes.  
  
Michelle just stared at him, her eyes narrowing. She thought she felt a strange aura around him…_Nah, it couldn't be_, she thought, still looking. Feeling her eyes on him, Vivan looked at Michelle's way and smirked. She glared back and turned away. _I wonder if he's…?_  
  
"That Vivan really gives you the creeps doesn't he?" the girl beside her asked, eating.  
  
"You know it," Michelle said cheerfully. "He needs a serious haircut," she added, and the girl laughed.  
  
"I'm Cho Chang, by the way."  
  
"Michelle Lynn… but you already know that," she said sheepishly.  
  
Cho studied her for a moment. "Hmm… Michelle Lynn? Didn't you win the Varkson High's grand prize or something?"  
  
Michelle choked on her pumpkin juice and just smiled. "How can you tell?"  
  
"I'm half-Muggle," Cho explained, "And it was on the Daily Prophet too." She paused and took out a scroll of parchment, smiling sweetly. "Autograph?"  
  
The singer just grinned and signed.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & *  
**  
Draco frowned. As happy as he was for Michelle that she was in Ravenclaw where she wanted to be, he was disappointed that she didn't make it to Slytherin. _Oh well_, he thought. _There isn't enough evil in her for her to make it anyways._  
  
He was sitting alone at the end of the table reading when someone poked him. "Yanno, it isn't good to read and eat at the same time, mister."  
  
He turned and smiled at Michelle, who sat in front of him. "Glad you made it to Ravenclaw," he remarked.  
  
"Mm." She shrugged. "I only know what, two or three people so far."  
  
"Well lucky for you," Draco sighed. "I think the suspense in this table's gonna kill me." He indicated the Slytherin table; every so often several students would shoot him nasty looks, but he'd just smirk or sneer at them. Michelle looked up and down the table also, and found Vivan smirking at her again. This time, she smirked right back and rolled her eyes.  
  
"So…" She tried to make a conversation.  
  
"So you're the Michelle Lynn in the Varkson High's competition, huh?" Draco smirked at her reaction.  
  
"Present," she answered, biting on a piece of celery. "It's no big deal."  
  
Draco shrugged. "It's big enough to be on the front page of the Daily Prophet," he said.  
  
Michelle chocked for the second time that night. "Front page?"  
  
"Yeah," Draco said, looking at her suspiciously. "Why'd it be that big of a thing? I mean, isn't it a Muggle school and all?"  
  
"Erm, it's actually part magical… kind of hard to explain." Michelle said a bit too quickly.  
  
"Oh okay," he shrugged it off.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & *  
**  
"So, what were you talking about?" Harry blinked at Hermione, but she wasn't concentrating either.  
  
"Huh?" she just sat there.  
  
Ron noticed something wrong also. "Whoa!" he exclaimed. "Is it just me, or is the Draco Malfoy smiling?"  
  
Harry frowned. "And with Michelle?"  
  
"Oh come on," Hermione protested. "I kinda feel sorry for him; he's sitting there alone with everyone hating him!"  
  
"Well no wonder," Ron muttered, earning kicks in the knee from Hermione and, surprisingly, Harry.  
  
"OW! Look, Hermione, I know about your Draco Malfoy lectures, but what's gotten into you Harry?" he asked, rubbing his knee.  
  
"Oh forget it," Harry rolled his eyes. "What'd you think about that Vivan and Kayla people anyways?"  
  
"Retards," Hermione and Ron said simply.  
  
"Wow, an actual agreement between Hermione and my brother? Amazing," Ginny grinned at the pair, shaking her head. "What did you two agree on anyways?"  
  
"The transfer students," Harry explained. "That Vivan guy's always smirking or sneering, and the Kayla girl looks pretty nice."  
  
Ron snorted from where he was. "Her hair is too long."  
  
"That's it?" Ginny asked him. "I heard that Vivan was some kind of model– Just heard from Leslie."  
  
"Oh, a pretty boy?" Ron sneered. The other three just rolled their eyes.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
Vivan's POV  
  
Even though I've just set foot at this school for only half an hour, I'm already starting to hate it. Girls always trying to take a look at me, those morons. The only thing that was interesting was the girl with long brown hair… she looked familiar.  
  
I sneered and looked at the girl again. What was her name, Michelle? Oh yeah. Dark brown hair, amethyst eyes, perfect figure, I'm sure I saw her some where…  
  
She seemed to sense my staring and turned around to look at me. Piercing purple eyes. Now 100% positive that it was her, I smirked.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & *  
**  
"What the hell is going on?!" Lord Voldemort stormed around the castle that he was hiding in, with a figure that was trembling before him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Master," the figure stuttered, "But under the eyes of Eten, we cannot do anything. –"  
  
"- Yet, you mean," Voldemort flashed his angry eyes at him/her. "I expect more of you, Kuolema. I'll give you several more chances – then, you're off," he sneered.  
  
Kuolema, who he had expected to faint in fright, stood up angrily instead. Flashing her piercing purplish-blue eyes at him, she shouted in fury, "What do you want now?! For all these years, I've served you, gave you all the information that you needed – and now, just because some student got transferred to Hogwarts, you blame it on ME?! Do you even remember what Eten did to me?"  
  
"You will not speak to me that way!" Voldemort snapped his fingers and Koulema slid down across the room about twenty feet away from the angry… creature. [**A/N:** Teehee =P]  
  
The girl's hood fell off revealing gleaming black hair and her purplish-blue eyes. "Fine, then, _Master_," she sneered, "what do you want me to do then?"  
  
Voldemort smirked. "That's the fun part," he said cheerfully, "Kill them both."  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
Draco gave a death glare down his table again especially to the new transfer student for the fourth time and turned back to Michelle. "You know him?"  
  
She blinked. "Who?"  
  
"That dude, what's his name…"  
  
"Oh, Vivan Sote?"  
  
He sneered a bit. "Yeah.."  
  
Michelle bit her lip. "We, uh, somehow know each other…" she said simply. She opened her mouth to say more but closed it.  
  
"What?" Draco looked at her concerned. "He didn't do anything to you, did he?"  
  
"Ha, definitely not," she gave some kind of nervous laugh, "I've only saw the guy down the street somewhere!"  
  
Draco stared at her, disbelieving. Before he could say anything else, she jumped up and said, "Well, whadduya know! Almost time to go, I think I'll go and say hi to Harry and the others for a while! See ya!" His face expression darkened and she ran off, nearly tripping.  
  
_Hmm…_ he thought, _Something's__ up._  
  
"Hey," a whispery voice said behind him.  
  
Draco turned to see Vivan, standing there with his arms crossed and his hair all over his place. _Man, his hair's messier then Potter's – he should really get a comb at least, he thought_, snickering silently.  
  
"Hey," Draco retorted coldly.  
  
"Vivan Sote," he said, holding out his hand.  
  
"Draco Malfoy," the blond boy said back, grasping his hand for only a second before pulling it back.  
  
Vivan snickered. "Malfoy? Not Luscious Malfoy's son, are ya?"  
  
Draco sneered at him. "Just 'cause my name's Malfoy doesn't mean that I'm as bad as my dumbass father – although sometimes I can be," he added crossing his eyes.  
  
Vivan raised his eyebrows. "I got nothing against you, yeah? Just a little something against… let's just say, Voldemort's people."  
  
"What do I care?" Draco retorted coldly.  
  
The model just laughed. "So, anyways…how much do you know about Miss Lynn over there?" he nodded towards Michelle, who was chatting away with Cho and her friends. _Strange_, Draco thought. _I thought she was visiting Potter?_  
  
He glared at Vivan. "And you're asking because…?"  
  
"Oh nothing," Vivan smirked. "Just thought you might wanna be careful around the girl. Looks can deceive, you know. A little future warning from now on." And with that, he sulked away from the Great Hall, his hands in his pockets. Draco just simply glared at his back.  
  
**& * & * & * & * & ***  
  
Michelle looked over at Draco and Vivan and bit her lip for the third time. Thoughts ran throughout her head as she watched the two boys chat.  
  
_Out of all people, why him…?  
  
If he finds out, I'm…  
  
He's gonna make my life pure hell…  
  
Wonder if there's a bridge somewhere near that I can jump off of…?_  
  
"Michelle?" Padma poked her. "Hey! Earth to Michelle Lynn here!"  
  
She snapped out of it. "Who, me?" she asked, blinking. Padma grinned. "Looking over at Malfoy and Sote again?"  
  
Michelle blushed lightly. "I just spaced out, that's all," she answered.  
  
Padma's grin became wider. "Su-ure… But hey, I think you'd look cute with either of them!"  
  
"Oh shaddup."  
  
"But you would!"  
  
"Nuh-uh."  
  
"Oh alright. With Sote, then."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"No way in hell would I ever be together with him." _And never will be… again…_  
  
"Aww c'mon!"  
  
"Well you'd look pretty cute with Vivan himself."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Yo, that was supposed to be an insult!"  
  
"Well it isn't… I mean, he's a model, he's good looking, he's in our year…"  
  
"And a total complete jerk."  
  
"What, you know him?"  
  
"Er…no. I mean, with all the girls – I mean," Michelle quickly changed, "- _most_ of the girls drooling all over him; he'd just probably dump his current girlfriend and go out with another."  
  
"What the hell makes you think that?" Both girls turned to see a Hufflepuff sixth year, a girl with wavy light brown hair and dull green eyes.  
  
"What the hell would you care?" Padma sneered at the idiot, but Michelle put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and gave her a look that said she'd take care of it.  
  
"Just because you don't have a chance with him doesn't mean that you gotta hate him," the girl smirked. "As for me… well, I think I got a bigger chance then any of you… um, what should we call them, girls?" she asked the three girls following her.  
  
The one with blonde hair sneered. "Bitches?"  
  
"Well duh," the 'leader' smirked.  
  
"Really?" Michelle brightened. "Well good luck with him then! Want me to plan the wedding, um… what's your name, bit – I mean, what's your name?"  
  
"Zara. Amy Zara."  
  
If it wasn't for her self-control, Michelle would've burst out laughing already. "Well, Amy -"  
  
"That's Miss Zara to you."  
  
Padma couldn't hold it. She burst out laughing; choking on the food she had been eating. The rest of the people around that had heard the conversation snickered at Amy too. Some of them were laughing so hard that they didn't notice that the students were piling out of the Great Hall and back to their dormitories.  
  
"Oh well, excu-use me, Miss…uh, _Zara_." Michelle snickered herself and started to get up. By now, the Great Hall was empty except for her, Amy & co, and Padma.  
  
"And where do you think you're gong, Michelle?" Amy asked, sneering.  
  
She turned around and looked at her weirdly. "My, my, you're much more stupid then you look," she commented, receiving a glare from the girl. "Away from you. Oh yeah… and it's Miss Lynn to you," she added, sneering back.  
  
Amy just plainly slapped her, and Michelle laughed with a sad look in her eyes, shaking her head. "Is that the best you can do, Amy? Slap me?"  
  
"Duh," came a drawling voice. "She calls herself the most popular anyways." Draco Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Slap you?" Amy laughed a shrill laugh that rang through the Great Hall. "I've got a black belt in karate."  
  
Michelle raised her eyebrows. "A black belt?! Like, _whoa_! That is so totally truly amazing! Completely!" she smirked at her current rival's reaction and asked, "If you think yourself so great, can I have an autograph?"  
  
Draco and Padma laughed. "You go, girl," Padma cheered on.  
  
"Second level," Amy protested, apparently impressed with herself.  
  
"Oh what the hell, what made you think I care?" Michelle rolled her eyes and walked away with Draco and Padma. Amy aimed a kick at Michelle but she easily dodged it. She shook her head. "That's a kick from a second level black belt? See ya."  
  
Draco smirked and wrinkled his nose. "And a second level black belt wears orange underwear with purple hearts? Ew -"  
  
"Ew yourself!" Both Michelle and Padma smacked him on the head. "Don't go looking under girl's underwear like that!!"  
  
"Oh? She's the one who aimed the kick."  
  
"PERVERT!!" they screeched again. Michelle shot another glare at Amy who glared back. "Come on, you little pervert," Michelle grumbled, dragging Draco along, who was grumbling something under his breath.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Thought you could be smarter then that, Draco," Michelle rolled her eyes and Padma answered. "For looking at underwear, you dorkus."  
  
"Yo, who ya callin' a dorkus??"  
  
"You," both girls said at the same time with happy smiles on the faces.  
  
"Thought you hated her," he mumbled.  
  
"Oh we do, obviously. Let's just say… she'll get her own taste of medicine later on," Michelle winked at Padma who grinned.  
  
"Oh well, here's our stop!" Padma said as they stopped in front of a painting of a landscape. "See ya, Draco!" Michelle smiled at the confused boy.  
  
"Girls," Draco shook his head, walking to his own common room.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**A/N:** Lots of action, heh? *evil cackle* Sorry about the part with Amy and crap – I was bored, okay? Oh yeah. I'm starting to use Finnish words as names – and I know not much of you are Finnish and all =D Man I love Finland. If you know some of the Finnish words in here and you review (PLEASE??) DON'T GIVE IT AWAY!! It's supposed to be… eh, secret? Hehehe.  
  
The song's from the Freaky Friday soundtrack – Ultimate. Heehee I LOVE that song!! The soundtrack totally kicks ass, you should really buy it =P  
  
Hmm, nothing else to say. I'll try to update as soon as possible next time – but until then, BYES!!


End file.
